Hermione's Redhead
by CarsonRae
Summary: It's sixth year. Harry has Ginny. Ron has Lavender. Even Fred has someone. Who does Hermione have. Well...PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU'RE GOING TO READ IT! I HAVE, LIKE, NO REVIEWS! COME ON!
1. Tears and Interesting Encounters

A/N: Everthing that is written here belongs to J.K. Rowling and i'm just having fun with it ; )

" Hermione, get your ass out of the bathroom now!" Ginny Weasley shouted, banging on the door in front of her. A little sound of shuffling feet was made and the bathroom door opened just enough so that Ginny could see her best friend's face. Hermione's bushy brown hair was all over, her hazel eyes puffy and gleaming with tears. Her nose was a little runny and her voice cracked.

" I'm never leaving! EVER! I hate Lavender Brown, and if I have to be around her and Ronald snogging much longer, I might kill myself!" Hermione replied slamming the door in Ginny's face.

" Look, other people need to use that bathroom so if you're gonna cry, cry in our room and put a Locking Spell on the door. Just come out 'cause I really have to pee!" she exclaimed, pounding on the door some more. It suddenly opened, and using a tissue to cover her face, Hermione Granger ran up the stairs and into Ginny's room.

There was shuffling footsteps heading towards her and a hand slid across Ginny's slender waist and stopped at the other side.

" Did she finally come out?" Harry Potter asked, kissing the top of Ginny's head.

" Yep, but now she's locked herself in my room and absolutely refuses to come out. I don't see what Ron sees in that…that…I don't know what to call her." Ginny said, leaning her head on Harry's chest.

" How about manipulative, preppy bitch?" he asked, smirking.

" Exactly! You're so smart!" she shouted, kissing him. " We must break up Lavender and Ron so that he can be with Hermione. I mean, he loves Hermione, no matter how much he tries to deny it."

" Okay, but should we go check on Hermione?" he asked.

" Nah, we'll go to Ron first. Lavender went with my mom to Diagon Alley a half hour ago so we have enough time to ambush Ron and get him to see how horrid Lavender is." She said and dragged Harry up the stairs by his hand. They got to the very top of the stairs and burst through the door, where Ron was polishing up his broomstick.

" Are we not knocking anymore?" he asked with annoyance in his voice.

" You haven't knocked on my door since I started Hogwarts so don't give me that crap or I'll throw your broomstick out the window." She replied, pushing him into a chair.

" We came to speak with you about Lavender." Harry started. " We…um…we think that you…her…she…."

" We hate her, Ron." Ginny finished.

" WHAT?!" Ron shouted.

" Ron, who are you trying to fool? Yourself? We all know you love Hermione. I have no idea why the hell you chose Lavender. Besides the fact that you think she can snog like no other, it seems YOU hate her, too!" Ginny shouted, scaring everyone, even herself.

" Look, I love Lavender." Ron said. He stared at the couple, then looked right back down at his broomstick. Ginny sighed and Harry and her left the room.

* * *

Hermione sat on her bed, still crying into her pillow. She looked up into Ginny's vanity mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks tear stained. _I don't understand what he sees in her…she's…she's…she's blonde! _

" I hate you, Ron." She whispered to herself, until she heard a crack. She squinted through her blurry eyes and saw Ron looking at her. She jumped up from the bed and ran towards him, burying her face in his chest. His arms found hers and she felt herself being pushed away. Her eyes were cleared up now, and she looked at him. However, it was not Ron at all, but it was George, one of Ron's twin brothers.

" Wrong redhead there, girlie." He said. She walked back over to the bed and sat on the end. George went and sat by her.

" I'm really sorry, Hermione. I imagine how hard it must be for you. It was hard for me when Fred hooked up with Angelina. He spends all his time with her now." He said.

" I hate her. What does he see in her? She's blonde and stupid and preppy. It's not Ron. I know that much." She whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes and flopping down onto the bed. George echoed her and they both sat together, looking up at the bumps on the ceiling.

" I wish he knew how much I liked him."

" Oh, he does," George said, turning over to face her. " He's just being stupid. Believe me, I don't understand it either. We all know he loves you. I think the only person he's trying to convince that he loves Lavender is himself." He turned back over on his back and they were once more counting the bumps on the ceiling. Her hand was palm up, his palm down. He shifted, his hand doing so, too. Her hand was beneath his, but neither of them moved. Instead, they both grasped each others hand, until the door opened and there was a girlish gasp coming from across the room.


	2. Ginny and Ron Learn

" What is going on here?" Ginny screamed. Hermione and George both shot up from the bed, still holding hands. " Just because you can't have Ron doesn't mean you have to hit on the next Weasley boy you see!" She was furious, Hermione could tell. But she suddenly felt a closeness with George, something that had never happened before. Her and the twins had never gotten along. Before they had jumped on their broomsticks and stormed right out of the castle, they were trying their stupid Skiving Snackboxes on first years.

" Um...I just...um...he started it!" Hermione shouted, pointing at George.

" Uh..." he said, gobsmacked at the fact the Hermione had just blamed everything on him. A feeling of shame crept over her as Ginny started towards George, rolling up her sleeves. She was about to punch when Hermione reached for her arm.

" Don't! It's not all his fault. It's mine, too. Please, don't." she whispered. Ginny lowered her arm and stared at the two of them.

" If one of you ever hurt the other, I'll kill you." she said, and with that she turned on her heel and strode out of the room. George and Hermione's heads shot at each other and they flopped back onto the bed, hand in hand.

* * *

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! They are so stubborn and narrow minded and big-headed! I tried, like, 15 times to get Ron to see that Lavender is a horrid...thing and she's up there snogging George! How dare she?" Ginny shouted, throwing her hands up in the air and pacing around until she finally settled down in Harry's lap. 

" Look, babe. You, we, only tried once to make Ron see that Lavender's bad, not 15 times." Harry said.

" I'm venting, Harry. Go with it."

* * *

_Was it really stupid that I picked Lavender?_

No, you love her.

_Do I?_

These were the things that were running through Ron's mind. I mean, he had liked her since he and Harry had saved her from the mountain troll first year. Why hadn't he picked Hermione. The only answer was that she didn't like him. Or did she. As he was thinking, he heard a soft knock on his bedroom door.

" Oh, we're knocking again." he whispered to himself. " Come in." He looked up and expected to see Ginny and Harry. But, that was not the case. Standing in his doorway was George. He walked in and sat on Harry's bed.

" Hey." he said.

" Hey." Ron replied.

" Um...I need to speak with you. Since you're going out with Lavender and everything, you wouldn't mind if I went out with Hermione, would you?" He said.

Ron dropped his broom and looked up. His face was beet red. " WHAT?!"

A/N: If you guys have any suggestions or helpful critisicism for the next chapter, please let me know.

A/N: Also, I'm sorry about the Fred/George thing to previous readers. I normally write about relationships with Fred so I got mixed up. My bad! Another thing, I sorta had a writer's block here so that's why this chapter's shorter. PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. The Big Blowout

" Ron, don't be mad." George said, backing away towards the door. Ron suddenly realized that he was acting weird. He had never gone out with Hermione. He was in love with Lavender. He didn't care who went out with Hermione, as long as it wasn't someone like Draco Malfoy. He relaxed his shoulders and put his fists down.

" I don't care. Why did you even come and ask me?" Ron calmly said. He retreated back to his broomstick and before polishing it again; he looked back up at his older brother. George tiptoed over to Harry's bed and sat down.

" Look, I don't care if you go out with her, but if you ever hurt her, in any way, shape, or form, I'll kill you. And if you think I'm joking, try me." Ron said. With that, George Apparated away.

* * *

Weeks went by and a five person group became eight. Fred decided to leave the twin's shop up to Lee Jordan so he could come home to the Burrow. Then, with him, came Angelina Johnson.

Hermione had never been happier. She didn't fantasize about Ron dumping Lavender for her anymore. To her, Ron was her friend, and, for right now, that's the way she wanted to keep it. Of course, there was always those awkward moments when Lavender was in Diagon Alley with Mrs. Weasley, Harry was with Ginny, and Fred, George, and Angelina had gone to the shop to check that everything was okay and to make appearances.

The last time that had happened, it was disastrous. Everyone had gone to do things and Ron and Hermione were alone. They were sitting there in silence until Hermione couldn't take it any longer and finally spoke up.

" Ron, why is it different now? I mean, we are still friends, right?" she said.

" I guess so." He replied. There was hesitation in his voice, which discouraged Hermione's spirits. She'd rather fight with him then not speak at all. Ron had been her friend for God knows how long and she had liked him forever, but they were with separate people. So why wasn't he happy? She decided that she was going to find out.

" You know, if you didn't want George and me to be together, all you had to do was say so." She whispered.

" Oh, so now it's my fault?" he asked, rage rising up inside him. " You didn't have to get with the next Weasley you saw! You could've told me how you felt!"

" Ron, you know it's not about that!" she shouted, rising up from her chair. " You don't even love Lavender! You don't look at her the way you used to and you give George this horrid look like he took something that belonged to you. Something you thought you'd never want until you thought you had lost it! It's completely unfair!"

" How?!" Ron asked, also standing up.

" 'Cause you picked her! And then when I finally pick, it's like it's a big deal." She replied. She was starting to cry. " Was I supposed to wait for you while you messed around? NO! I found someone. So why can't you be happy for me?"

" Damn it, Hermione! Don't you get it? It's because I love you!" he said.

" Well, I don't love you. I mean, how can I? You totally abandoned me! It seems like it's back and forth between you and your stupid feelings. One minute, you like me. The next, you don't. So what is your issue?"

" I don't believe that. I don't believe that."

" Believe what?"

" That you don't love me."

" Well…don't turn the tables around on me!" she screamed. " You picked Lavender and I picked George, so deal with it."

" Fine."

" Fine!"

And with that, she stormed out of his room and up the stairs to the room she shared with Ginny and Lavender.


	4. Confessions and Plans

AN: I've been getting some reviews about the ying yang thing and yes I KNOW its a Buddhist term and that it originated in China, but that is NOT the point. Please, I know what I'm am writing and don't correct me. Criticism is welcome, but I would appreciate it if you didn't correct me. I just really wanted to clarify that. Have fun!

Hermione flopped on her bed and cried. She cried for so long that time passed by too fast and it felt like her fight with Ron was days ago. She was sorry for everything she had said to him. She knew why he was mad. And she also knew that what she had said to him was a lie. Of course she loved him, and there would be no changing that. No matter who she was with. But was he right? Had she gotten together with George because he was like Ron? Of course not. George was nothing like Ron. She liked him and even if she was in love with Ron, she'd still like George and that was that.

With this in mind, she got up from the bed and wiped of her face, took a couple of deep breaths, and exited the room. When she got downstairs, she saw Ron, alone.

_Oh, God. Please, let us not have another fight. _She thought to herself. He looked at her, then quickly looked back at the Daily Prophet, which had a ludicrous article on how Flourish and Blotts was selling another book and how it was the best book of the week or something.

" Hey." She said.

" Hey." He replied.

" Mind if I sit with you?" She asked, fidgeting greatly.

" Hermione, what do you want from me?" he asked, putting down the paper and looking at her. A surge went through her. She wanted to kiss him so bad, and tell him that she'd break it off with George and that she wanted to be with him. However, she stood her ground and bit her lip.

" A moment of your time." She replied. He motioned for her to sit and she took the seat opposite to him. He was looking at her with those piercing blue eyes.

" I'm sorry. I lied to you. I _do_ love you. However, we can't seem to find someway to make it work and we need to move on." She said. She couldn't believe she was saying it, but his happiness came first and he couldn't be happy being pulled between two girls.

" Oh." He said. There were tears in his eyes. She couldn't take it. It was too much. She got up, walked over to him, and kissed his forehead. She was crying, too, and she again retreated upstairs.

* * *

Harry and Ginny had just Apparated in and had heard all of the conversation between Ron and Hermione. They quietly tiptoed upstairs and took refuge in Percy's old room. 

" We need to do something!" Ginny shouted once the door was closed and Harry put a muffling spell on it.

" Ginny, what have we talked about? About us not meddling?" he asked her, sitting on the dusty old bed.

" To not to." She replied, looking down at her hands. " But this is different! This is life and death! I mean, come on! They won't even be in the same room with each other anymore."

" Well, what do you propose we do?" he asked. She began to pace the room, thinking so hard that she was scrunching her nose. Then she clapped her hands together in an 'Ah-ha!' way.

" I've got it! I'm so brilliant! We need to show Ron and Hermione how different their opposites are!" she shouted.

" Aren't they different, though?" he asked.

" Yes, but they work together. They're like ying and yang." Harry gave her this funny look at that phrase. " It's some American thing that means that opposites work together. But Lavender and George are too opposite. They go together!"

" So, the plan is to make Ron and Hermione see how different they are from their boyfriend slash girlfriend are so they break off their separate relationships and then George and Lavender can be together?" Harry asked.

" Yes." She replied.

" How?"

" By triggering what each of them like to do best. See, Hermione likes books and adventures and she likes learning. Ron likes Quidditch. So, he could teach her about that. Then, Lavender loves to shop. George owns a shop. See where I'm coming from here?"

" Yes! Brilliant!" he shouted.

" Well, I'm gonna go check on Hermione. She must be in a fit right about now." Ginny said. Harry kissed her goodnight and they both went their separate ways to try and cool down their best friends.


	5. Quidditch Is Not Her Thing

Ginny peaked her head around the corner. She was looking to see if Ron was in his room. He wasn't so she rounded the corner and skimmed against the wall like a spy. Harry turned the corner and trotted right past his girlfriend.

" Ginny, what the are you doing." Harry asked.

" I'm spying using secret spy moves!" she replied. Ginny and Harry walked towards the room and found Ron in it.

" Hey, mate." Harry said. " Wanna play Quidditch?"

" Sure." Ron replied, getting up and grabbing his broom.

" We should ask Lavender and Hermione, too." Ginny suggested. Ron raised an eyebrow at her and Ginny sighed. " I'm going to have to get used to the fact that Lavender's your girlfriend and Hermione wants to learn how to play. She told me." Ron's face brightened a bit. He knew it was his fault. He should've seen that she liked him. But he was ignorant. Now he needed to prove that they could at least be together in the same room.

" Okay." he coolly replied. They walked downstairs where they found George and Hermione on the couch, Lavender with Mrs. Weasley, and Bill, Charlie, and Fred discussing which professional Quidditch team was better.

" Guys." Ginny shouted over all the ruckas. " We're going to go play Quidditch. Who wants to come?" Bill, Charlie, Fred, and even Hermione joined. Lavender sighed and said, " No, I don't like Quidditch." Everyone gave her the death glare, but quietly walked out the door.

" I'm going to go to the shop." George said. He kissed Hermione's cheek and was about to Apparate when Lavender stopped him.

" Can I go with you? I'd love to see your shop." she said. He nodded and looked at Hermione, as if asking permission. She nodded, even though she was not okay with it. Lavender had not only taken away Ron, but now she was trying to take away her current boyfriend, too. Unbelievable. She grabbed onto him, in a way she shouldn't have, and they left together. Hermione turned on her heel, and stalked out the door, slamming it as she ran to catch up with the others at the pitch.

* * *

" Okey-dokey. Um, we need to teach Hermione how to play and brush up on our skills. Bill, Charlie, Fred, you guys go that end of the pitch, Harry and I will go to this end, and Ron, you teach Hermione the basics in the center." Ginny said. Harry grabbed her around her waist as they walked over to their area.

" I love it when you take charge." he said.

" Someone's gotta." she replied.

Hermione and Ron stood in their exact spots, not making a move. They didn't want to fight, but thought they might. Hermione sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

" Ron, friends?" she said.

" Of course. We need to stop this foolishness." he replied.

" Agreed. So, what do we work on first?" she asked, taking off her sweatshirt. Ron just stared at her. She was wearing a tank top that showed part of her mid-drift. She was very tan and had cute little freckles on her arms.

" Ron?"

" Oh, right. Okay, first, we work on flying. He tossed her the extra broom he had grabbed and mounted his.

" Now, mount your broom like this." he said. She did that and then he gave her the rest of the directions. Soon enough, she was in the air and was making extreme progress. For a little while at least.

Fred, Bill, and Charlie were playing rough, and Bill hit Charlie so hard that he knocked into Hermione. She fell off the broom and plummeted towards the ground. She closed her eyes and hoped for the best.

However, she did not hit the ground, but was flying. She opened her eyes and saw that Ron had caught her and she was riding on his broom. She grabbed his waist. They eventually hit ground, where everyone was waiting for them.

" You okay?" Ginny said, rushing towards them.

" Yep. Just a little gob smacked, that's all." she replied. She hopped off the broom, where she attempted to stand. Ron grabbed her again.

" I'll take her to the house. You guys can continue. I don't feel much like Quidditch anymore." he said, and carefully led her to the Burrow.

* * *

Once inside, they went up the stairs and into Ginny's room, where he deposited Hermione on the bed. He placed his broom in the corner and sat in the chair beside the bed.

" I don't think you should play until you can fly better." He laughed. She snickered.

" Thanks, Ron. I owe you." she smiled.

" No, we're even. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It was insensitive. And it was not your fault." He walked over to the bed and sat down at the end. She sat up and crawled towards him.

" It's both our faults, don't blame it all on you." she said. She put her head down, and fidgeted with her hands. She felt his hand on hers and the other one lifted up her head. He kissed her, like they had been dreaming about since they were eleven years old.


	6. Caught Redhanded

They weren't kissing anymore. They were snogging. For quite a long time, actually. All that was running through Hermione's mind was how happy she suddenly was. It wasn't the same with George. She'd always love Ron. _Oh, my GOD! George!_ She pulled away from Ron, who fell face forward on the bed.

" We can't do this." she said. She wanted to so bad, but George and even Lavender deserved better than that.

" Why not?" he asked.

" George and Lavender deserved to at least been broken up with first." she replied.

" You're right. I think they're downstairs."

" Let's go." she said, and opened the door. They kissed one more time before coming into the den, where everyone was waiting.

" You were up there a long time. We were starting to worry." Bill said. Hermione looked around and saw Ginny with her arms crossed and one eyebrow raised and Harry, beaming at them. The crowd dispersed and they headed towards Ginny and Harry.

" You could've at least broken up with your girlfriend-slash-boyfriend first." she said. She pretended she was mad because they had technically cheated, but she wasn't. She was dancing inside because her marvelous plan had been successful.

" We didn't do anything!" Hermione shouted.

" Of course not. Nice hickey, by the way." Ginny said as she walked away. Hermione's eyes widened and she used a quick vanishing spell to take it away.

" Where's Lavender and George?" Ron asked. He had just realized that they still weren't home, and the shop had closed forty-five minutes ago.

" Don't know." Mr. Weasley replied. " I'll go see what's taking them." He was about to Apparate away before Ron shouted, " No! We'll go." He grabbed Hermione's arm and they were soon in the store. They looked around, expecting them to be at a table, discussing some weird creation that the twins were working on. But they were no where in sight.

" This is weird. Where are they?" Hermione asked.

" Um, I know somewhere they might be." he said. He looked towards the back room, which really lead to a loft upstairs.

" No, you don't think they--" Hermione said.

" I think maybe." Ron said. He opened the door and went up the stairs. They heard laughing, definitely Lavender's and more laughing, definitely George's. They continued further and rounded the corner. There, on the couch, was Lavender and George. George was on top of Lavender. He had his shirt of and Lavender was in a tank top.

" How dare you!" Ron and Hermione screamed at the same time. It startle them so much that Lavender jerked her leg, kicking George off in such a fashion that he spirled and landed face flat on the ground. Ron and Hermione advanced towards their opposite.

" We're over!" They all said at the same time. Realizing how funny this was, they all burst out laughing.

" Who were we trying to fool?" Lavender asked.

" Ourselves." Ron said, pulling Hermione towards him. George replaced his shirt and Lavender put her sweater back on.

" Let's go back to the Burrow. I think Mum is attempting to de-gnome the garden by herself." Ron said.

" That'll be entertaining." George said and with a crack, the shop became empty.


	7. The Vampires

" This is awesome." Harry said. He and Ginny were finally alone. They hadn't been alone since the whole ordeal with the couples. Now, that it was fixed, they could have alone time. Or so he thought. A moment later there was a knock on the door. Ginny groaned and got up. 

" Now that this is fixed, you would think we could be alone. But NO! God, this better not be Ron or Hermione cause I'll kill them." she said. She opened up the door and saw Fred.

" Why aren't you with Angelina and why are you bothering us?" she asked. He stepped back so he couldn't be a victim to one of her Bat-Bogey Hexes.

" She had to go home. Some family emergency." he said, walking inside the room. Harry, shirtless, smiled from the bed.

" Nice." Fred said.

" Thanks." Harry said, reaching for his shirt and putting it back on.

" So, where's George?" Fred asked.

" Upstairs." Harry said.

" What's he doing?"

" Sucking on Lavender like a vampire." Ginny replied.

" Okaaaaaay, where's Ron?" he asked.

" Upstairs." Harry replied.

" What is he doing?"

" Sucking on Hermione like a vampire." Ginny replied.

" What are you doing?" he asked Harry.

" Sucking on Ginny like a vampire." he replied.

" Gross. I'm going to go talk to Ron." Fred said.

" I wouldn't do that!" Ginny and Harry shouted, leaping off the bed.

" They're probably just talking." Fred said. he exited the room and ascended the stairs. Ginny and Harry looked at each other and followed him up the stairs, a couple feet behind him so he wouldn't see them. They heard Fred stop so they stopped at the corner. Suddenly, there were three screams.

" My eyes!" Fred was shouting. Harry and Ginny ran up the stairs, seeing Fred covering his eyes. They looked in the room to find Ron on Hermione, who was in her bra, and Ron was not wearing a shirt.

" Nice!" Harry said. Ron got up and pushed them all out of the room.

" Have you ever heard of knocking?!" he shouted, and slammed the door. Laughing hysterically, they went downstairs, followed by Fred. They all sat down and looked over at Fred, who still had his eyes shut.

" I'm emotionally scarred now." he whispered.

" You're gonna be more than that if you ever do that again." a voice came from the stairs. They looked over and saw Ron and Hermione coming down the stairs, still looking furious.

" We told him not to go up. But he did. We were curious. He has the worst timing." Harry said. Ron looked around and realized that George and Lavender were missing.

" Where's George and Lavender?" Ron asked.

" Upstairs." Fred, Ginny, and Harry said.

" Doing what?"

" Sucking on each other like vampires." they all replied. All of them laughed, and the couple sat down next to Harry and Ginny. George and Lavender came down and sat down by Fred.

" Hi." she said. Hermione looked around. Harry was tickling Ginny, who was lughing uncontrollably. George and Lavender were throwing food at each other. Fred was talking to Angelina, who had suddenly Apparated back, saying everything was fine with the family crisis. She was leaning on Ron, who was stroking her hair. This was the best she had felt in a long, long time. This was the way everything was supposed to be.

**AN: Thank you soooooooooooooooooooo much for all the wonderful reviews. I wish this story didn't have to end, but all good things must. Check out my new story, Hope Comes In Curves, coming soon. Hope you enjoyed my first fanfic! Byeas!**


End file.
